The invention pertains to the field of aroyl-phenylacetic acids, and to esters, amides and hydroxamic acids thereof, which demonstrate anti-inflammatory activity. The subject compounds differ mainly from those of the prior art by the nature of the aroyl function.
The prior art may be represented by the following references:
French Spec. Med. Pat. 8,440M;
French Pat. No. 1,589,691;
French Spec. Med. Pat. 7,956M;
Chem. Abstr., 71, 91097s;
Chem. Abstr., 73, 66268g;
French Pat. No. 1,516,775;
French Spec. Med. Pat. 5,903M;
Chem. Abstr., 73, 77035e; and
French Spec. Med. Pat. 6,444M.